1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle having front and rear wheels with tires and crawler belts trained around the rear wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese laid-open utility model publication NO. 3-108506 discloses a known crawler motor vehicle having steerable front wheels and flexible drive crawler belts. The flexible drive crawler belts are trained around rear wheels and idle wheels positioned adjacent to the respective rear wheels. The flexible drive crawler belts are suitable for running on paved roads and rough terrain.